Do You See My Legs?
by Nagisa Yuuki
Summary: Cerita horor yang beredar akhir-akhir ini sukses menakuti Sasuke ketika malam hari. Dan sialnya, Naruto belum juga pulang dari kantor meskipun waktu sudah menunjukan hampir lewat tengah malam./ NARUSASU


_Kratak…_

Lehernya memutar cepat hanya untuk melihat daun jendela yang membentur permukaan kusen kayu. Sialnya, di tengah ketakutan yang mencekam ini ia lupa menutup dan mengunci jendela kamar sejak sore tadi. Dengan cepat, sembari mengusap kedua lengannya yang serasa membeku, pria itu menarik daun jendela yang masih bergerak membentur kusen kayu, lalu menutupnya rapat. Tak lupa ia menyibak gorden jendela berwarna pastel gelap agar pemandangan kelam di luar sana tidak tertangkap lensa jelaga miliknya.

Malam ini udara sedikit lebih dingin dari yang biasa. Angin malam yang biasanya menyejukkan entah mengapa terasa seperti angin badai di laut lepas. Hujan memang belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan gugur dari langit hitam malam, tetapi kilat yang menyambar-nyambar di atas sana seperti mencerminkan suatu malapeta yang mengerikan.

Satu tegukan ludah bermaksud melancarkan kerongkongannya yang kering. Takut membuatnya haus, tetapi ia terlalu takut memasuki dapur ketika malam hari. Gelap membuatnya gelisah. Lampu yang temaram juga tak membuat perasaannya membaik jadi ia putuskan untuk menunggu sang suami pulang, barulah ia meminta diantarkan ke dapur untuk minum.

Sepasang bongkahan intan kelam miliknya menilik jam dinding yang ada di sudut tembok kamar. Pukul sebelas lewat lima puluh lima menit, yang artinya lima menit lagi menuju tengah malam. Ia mendesah tak nyaman. Seharusnya suami pirang tercintanya sudah sampai di rumah satu setengah jam yang lalu, tapi bahkan sampai detik ini ia tak melihat sejumput warna kuning yang menjadi surai mahkota sang suami di jarak pantauan matanya.

Mendadak rasa cemas dan waswas menekan perasaan takutnya selama beberapa saat.

Akhir-akhir ini berita di televisi selalu heboh perihal kejahatan jalanan di malam hari, seperti; penodongan, begal, atau mungkin aksi kejahatan lainnya yang mungkin akan terjadi di daerah dekat kantor sang suami bermukim.

Cepat-cepat ia menggeleng. Kekhawatiran tak boleh membuat logikanya menjadi kacau. Ketakutan membuatnya terlihat seperti orang bodoh. Bagaimanapun suaminya itu peraih sabuk hitam karate saat di SMA dulu, jadi tidak mungkin pria blonde itu diam saja seperti tikus terjepit mesin penggilasan. Suaminya pasti bisa menjaga dan menyelamatkan dirinya jika hal itu terjadi.

Tapi lebih baik tak usah terjadi saja. Bagaimanapun ia tak ingin menjadi janda sebelum jadi kakek-kakek peyot penuh uban.

 _Kringggg~_

Telepon tanpa kabel yang ada di kamar dan ruang tengah berbunyi bersamaan. Hampir saja ia melonjak kaget seperti cicak. Telepon itu masih berdering dengan lampu layar yang berkedip. Suaminya memang memasang dua telepon wireless rumahan untuk mempermudah istri prianya yang terkenal penakut tapi sok pemberani. Dan telepon itu saling tersambung agar mudah mengangkatnya jika mereka berada di salah satu ruangan tersebut.

"Halo," sapanya pelan.

"Sayang, kau belum tidur?"

Suara suaminya. Baru saja ia memikirkan pria itu dan sekarang ia menelponnya entah dari mana.

"Aku tidak bisa tidur. Cuaca di luar menakutkan," ia merajuk, terdengar helaan napas beserta kikikan tertahan dari sebrang sana. "Kapan kau pulang? Masih di kantor kah?" tanyanya penuh harap. Semoga saja suaminya langsung pulang dan sampai di rumah dalam waktu singkat.

"Aku baru saja selesai mengurusi berkas yang diminta Ayah Mertua. Saat sadar ternyata sudah hampir tengah malam, pantas saja punggungku sakit."

Ia mendengus dengan raut masam.

"Tapi aku akan segera pulang, Sasuke. Kau tidurlah duluan, tak perlu menungguku, oke?"

"Aku tidak bisa tidur, Naruto."

Lagi-lagi suara rajukan. Naruto tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tersenyum. Sasuke yang manja dan sedang takut itu sungguh manis.

"Kenapa? Takut lagi? Nyalakan saja semua lampu di rumah."

"Sudah, tapi aku takut ke dapur dan aku… haus."

Naruto semakin tertawa, memperdengarkan suara seraknya yang seksi. "Sayang, kau sudah besar. Bukankah lucu jika kau takut pada dapur di malam hari? Ambillah minum dan setelah itu kembali ke kamar. Tidak akan ada apa-apa dan itu tidak memerlukan waktu yang lama, bukan?"

"Hn."

"Cepat sana. Sebentar lagi aku pulang, mungkin sekitar dua puluh menit karena jalanan saat ini pasti legang."

"Tapi jangan tutup teleponnya."

"Apa lagi kali ini?" Naruto menghela napas di sebrang sana. Jika ia ada di rumah sekarang, sudah pasti ia akan menggigit istri prianya yang menggemaskan ini.

"Aku takut, bodoh," Ia merajuk galak. Kakinya menghentak pada lantai kamar sembari berusaha membuka pintu untuk menuju dapur. "Kau selalu sibuk di kantor dan jarang berada di rumah, jadi kau tidak tahu."

Deritan pintu kamar yang dibuka oleh Sasuke terdengar dalam sambungan telepon mereka. Naruto mengusap dagu sebelum merogoh saku celana hitamnya untuk menarik kunci mobil.

"Tidak tahu apa, hm?"

"Soal mendiang kakek Danzo."

Kening tan Naruto mengerut. "Kenapa dengan mendiang beliau?" tanyanya sambil menyalakan starter mobil lalu mengapit ponsel miliknya di antara bahu juga telinga sebelah kiri.

"Semua orang membicarakannya akhir-akhir ini."

"Hm? Lalu?" Naruto tak terlalu curiga pada nada Suara Sasuke yang mulai bergetar, ia begitu fokus mengendarai mobilnya ke luar basement kantor menuju jalanan besar perkotaan.

"Katanya beliau meninggal setelah kakinya diamputasi. Kau tahu kan kalau beliau menderita penyakit diabetes yang parah?"

"Ya, aku sempat mendengarnya dari Sakura."

"Lalu apa Sakura juga mengatakannya padamu soal beliau yang sempat shock mendapati kedua kakinya telah tiada?"

"Hmm," Naruto berpikir, mencoba mengingat-ingat. "Kurasa tidak. Aku belum bertemu dengannya lagi setelah kematian kakek Danzo."

"Aku takut, Naruto…."

"Sayang… apa hubungannya mendiang kakek Danzo dengan rasa takutmu itu?"

"Tentu saja ada, dan ini saling berkaitan," kukuhnya. Sasuke melirik ke arah jam dinding yang sudah menunjukkan waktu lewat tengah malam. Bulu kuduknya seketika merinding hebat. "Banyak yang berkata, kalau arwah kakek Danzo bergentayangan. Beliau mengetuk setiap pintu yang ada di perumahan ini untuk mencari kakinya yang diamputasi."

Suara dengusan Naruto bergemeresak bagai daun kering yang diterpa angin. "Itu hanya cerita karangan yang dibuat oleh orang-orang iseng, Suke. Hantu itu tahayul, mana ada orang mati yang berubah jadi arwah penasaran."

"Tapi beberapa orang sudah melihatnya, mereka mengatakan hal yang sama bahwa arwah kakek Danzo mendatangi mereka lewat ketukan pintu di… tengah malam."

"Oh ya? Apa sekarang ada yang mengetuk pintu rumah kita? Mungkin saja itu hantu yang kau maksud, Sayang."

"Na-Naruto! Jangan menakutiku, Dobe."

"Aku hanya ingin tahu. Bukankah ini sudah lewat tengah malam?"

"Naruto…," Suara rajukan Sasuke melirih. Tengkuk lehernya meremang.

 _Tok… tok… tok…_

Bahu Sasuke sukses menegang. Pintu rumahnya ada yang mengetuk dari luar. "Naruto… ada yang mengetuk pintu," bisiknya parau.

"Benarkah? Coba buka pintunya."

"Ak-Aku tidak mau!"

"Oh ayolah sayang… mana mungkin itu hantu. Hantu itu tidak ada. Sekarang cepat buka pintunya dan lihat siapa yang datang."

"Aku akan menunggumu pulang saja."

"Suke… cepatlah," perintah Naruto tegas.

"Oke," sahut Sasuke lemah. Ia benar-benar ketakutan sekarang.

Pelan-pelan ia berjalan keluar dapur. Dipeganginya gagang telepon tanpa kabel itu kuat-kuat. Sesekali Sasuke memanggil nama Naruto untuk memastikan kalau suaminya itu masih berada di line telepon dan tidak mematikan sambungannya.

Sebelum ia menyentuh gagang pintu utama, Sasuke merasakan kakinya mendadak lemas. Cerita-cerita seram seputar arwah kakek Danzo berputar-putar di dalam kepalanya. Banyak yang mengatakan kalau kakek tua itu tidak rela kehilangan kakinya, karena itu sebelum operasi ia sempat bersikukuh tidak mau diamputasi dan lebih memilih mati dari pada harus menjadi pria tua yang cacat. Tetapi pihak keluarganya tidak setuju, mereka lebih memilih kakek Danzo cacat daripada harus mati meninggalkan mereka, dan akhirnya operasi pemotongan kedua kaki yang telah membusuk akibat penyakit diabetes itu terpaksa dilakukan tanpa sepenyetujuan pihak yang bersangkutan.

Mereka juga mengatakan, setelah Danzo sadar dari pengaruh obat bius, pria itu sempat mengamuk. Dia berteriak seperti orang gila dan meminta kakinya dikembalikan seperti sedia kala. Tentu saja hal itu tidak mungkin dilakukan, dan akhirnya lelaki berusia uzur itu meninggal karena terkena serangan jantung.

Tetapi seperti yang Sasuke dengar dari para tetangga rumahnya. Menjelang tujuh hari jasad Danzo dikebumikan mulai santer terdengar kabar menakutkan kalau arwah si pria tua itu mulai gentayangan. Dia mengetuk pintu-pintu rumah tetangganya pada lewat tengah malam, menanyakan perihal kakinya, dan semua orang yang melihatnya langsung menjerit ketakutan kemudian pingsan.

Siapapun pasti akan takut ketika mendapati arwah seseorang yang ia kenal mendatangi mereka, dengan keadaan pucat pasi, kurus, dan kedua kaki yang terpotong sebatas lutut, lalu arwah itu berjalan seraya menyeret tubuhnya yang berbau busuk. Belum lagi suara yang pastinya akan membuat bulu kuduk siapapun berdiri tegang.

Setelah mengingat-ingat cerita menakutkan itu, Sasuke mulai ragu membuka pintu. Ia rasa, ia akan membukanya nanti saja setelah Naruto pulang dari perjalanan. Akan tetapi baru saja ia berniat kembali ke kamar, suara ketukan di pintu utama lagi-lagi menyebabkan tubuhnya menegang serta gemetar.

 _Tok… tok… tok…_

"Si-Si-Siapa?" tanyanya terbata.

Sayangnya tidak ada jawaban.

Sial! Sasuke semakin ketakutan akibat hawa mencekam yang terasa dari balik pintu rumahnya.

 _Tok… tok… tok…_

Bunyi ketukan itu seakan tak mau berhenti sebelum ia membukanya.

Sasuke perlahan mendekatkan tangannya pada gagang pintu, dan meletakkan yang sebelahnya lagi pada anak kunci, bersiap-siap memutar dan membuka pintunya. Tapi sebelum itu ia berhitung sampai tiga dalam hati, mencoba mengumpulkan keberanian di hatinya.

 _Ceklek…_

 _Tuk…_

Sesaat setelah pintu rumah itu terbuka, Sasuke sukses terpekik dan kakinya berjinjit karena kaget.

Di depan sana bukan hantu yang ia dapati, melainkan suami pirangnya yang tengah tersenyum hangat sembari menyentil dahinya.

"Dobe," bibirnya mengerucut sebal, walau dalam hati ia bernapas lega.

"Bagaimana? Kau lihat hantu disekitar sini, hm?"

Sasuke menepis tangan suaminya yang saat ini sedang mengusap puncak kepalanya dengan gemas. "Kau menipuku."

"Aku hanya ingin sedikit menjahilimu. Sebenarnya aku sudah sampai sejak lima menit yang lalu, kondisi jalanan cukup sepi sehingga mempermudahkanku mengendarai mobil, dan tiba-tiba saja aku terpikir untuk mengerjaimu."

Panas, kesal, berkecamuk di dalam dada Sasuke. Ia tak menyangka suaminya begitu usil menjahilinya. Sasuke diam saja ketika Naruto mengecup kening serta menggiring dirinya masuk dengan pintu yang masih dibiarkan terbuka.

"Siapkan aku air hangat, Sayang. Aku ingin mandi sebelum tidur. Tubuhku lengket dan pegal rasanya," ujar Naruto. Pria blonde itu melenggang masuk ke dalam dapur sembari meregangkan otot-otot bahunya yang kaku.

"Hn," Terselip sedikit rasa jengkel di ulu hati Sasuke. Ia ingin membalas ulah suaminya dengan hal yang lebih kejam, seperti membiarkannya bermasturbasi sendirian misalnya.

Tanpa sadar bibirnya menyeringai kejam, mungkin Sasuke perlu borgol untuk mengikat Naruto dan membiarkannya tersiksa semalaman tanpa sentuhan darinya. Tapi sebelum itu ia harus menutup pintu kemudian menjalankan proses pembalasan dendam itu secara matang.

Namun…

Belum sempat ia menyentuh gagang pintu yang menjeblak terbuka, manik hitamnya seketika membelalak horor.

Cerita itu memang benar.

Ia sedang melihatnya sekarang.

Danzo ada disana. Di depan pintu.

Tubuhnya kurus dan kulitnya begitu pucat.

Sepasang mata hitam yang menyebar keseluruh bola matanya terlihat seperti lubang menganga, dan Sasuke serasa lupa bagaimana caranya bernapas.

Sosok itu menyeret tubuhnya yang serupa tulang dan kulit kering. Tanpa kaki. Meninggalkan lutut sampai keatas paha.

Dan Sasuke tak tahu cara untuk berlari ketika sosok itu semakin bergerak mendekatinya. Spontan saja ia berteriak ketika mendengar suara yang begitu dingin dan menusuk sedang bertanya pada dirinya.

 **"Apa kau lihat kakiku… Sasuke-kun?"**

 **.**

 **Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **.**

 **Fin**

 **.**

Cerita ini termasuk ke dalam urban legend kali ya. Dulu sewaktu saya masih SMA, saya pernah mendengar cerita ini dari temannya ibu saya. Dan cerita ini sukses menakuti saya semalaman.

Mungkin diantara kalian juga ada yang pernah mendengar cerita semacam ini? Karena menurut saya ini cukup menakutkan ketika umur saya masih belia, ketika saya masih sering begadang (walaupun sekarang masih meskipun jarang hahaha) saya memang penakut kok, saya akui itu :D

Dan terakhir, semoga kita ketemu lagi dicerita horor saya lainnya. Mungkin kalau banyak peminat horor disini saya akan buat fic multichap khusus tentang hantu-hantuan hehehe...


End file.
